


Flying into a passion

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco dawdles after training and runs straight into an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying into a passion

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little one-shot that came to my mind when I watched the last Bundesliga match. Yes, I'm still addicted to these two. Take this as a little cheer-up because there won't be Durmeus during the national break. :-( 
> 
> I'm pretty sure that Marco is just giving instructions on the pitch but I had to dramatize it for the plot. :-D

Marco was dawdling like he always did after training. He took his time under the shower and in front of the mirror, putting his hair in order. Then he strolled over to his locker, a towel knotted casually around his hips.

Nine times out of ten he was the last one in the locker room and he savoured the feeling of being alone for at least a few minutes. He loved to witness the silence after the training, to smell the scent of the physical effort that hung in the air.

But today he wasn’t the only one who was still there.

When he opened the door of his locker, he heard somebody who cleared his throat behind him. He spun around and looked straight into Erik’s eyes. The other one seemed to be determined.

“Marco? We need to talk”, Erik stated firmly. The midfielder was taken by surprise. “Eh sure, what’s wrong?”

He didn’t expect what came next.

“You’re asking me what’s wrong? Hell Marco, you can’t be serious!”, Erik almost yelled. Marco was puzzled. “Could you tell me?”

“I can”, Erik burst out. “I’m sick and tired of you offending and insulting me on the pitch and during training. It’s not my fault that I am the left back and you’re the left winger. If I had the choice I would rather be the ball-boy than your counterpart!”  
  
Marco slumped down on the bench behind him. Not that Erik wasn’t right in some kind of way – because yes, he had provoked him every now and then – but why the fucking hell had the boy taken it serious?

“Erik, I…”, he managed to say but the defender didn’t let him time to continue. “No, you’re listening to me right now! I know that you’re probably the best player in our whole team but God damn, I’m not your dust bin. And I wouldn’t be in this team if I play so shitty you want me to believe I do!”

Marco slowly, carefully stood up again. The fact that shy, friendly Erik fought back on him evoked a strange feeling in his body. He watched the defender whose cheeks were red in anger. His eyes seemed to spit fire on Marco and he recognized that Erik meant dead-serious what he said.

The midfielder took a step forward, his hands outstretched in reassurance. “Erik, calm down”, he said, his gaze not leaving the other ones. “I won’t”, Erik replied, “until you apologize.”

And now Marco freaked out. “Why should I apologize? For a comment you found too harsh? You sure as hell know that you are a fucking good defender, honestly I have never played together with a better one. But you should really work on your emotionalism.”  
  
“Do you think I’m prickly?”, Erik hissed although he was out of concept because he well-heard Marco’s somewhat-compliment.

“Exactly”, Marco hissed back, taking another step into Erik’s direction. The latter moved back just a few centimetres.

“And I think you’re a selfish idiot”, Erik deadpans. Deep down in his body he also noticed an odd sensation, probably caused by Marco’s closeness and the way he breathed almost into Erik’s face.

“Shut up”, Marco said in a dangerous, yet quiet tone. “What? You don’t tell me when I’m done.” “I warn you. Shut up”, Marco repeated, taking another step forward. And now Erik stumbled backwards until he hit the wall.

“You won’t put me to silence”, Erik mumbled, his voice already hoarse, his gaze wandering up and down Marco’s body. “I bet I’ll do”, the midfielder replied, breathing the words straight into Erik’s ear.

Then he trapped the defender between his hands. “Just one more word, it’s up to you”.

After a long pause in which both of them looked each other straight in the eye, time standing still and air almost burning with desire, Erik finally whispered “smartass”.

And that was it.

Marco pushed him against the wall and pressed his lips onto Erik’s. The defender didn’t move for an aching millisecond but then he returned the kiss.

“I told you to shut up”, Marco mumbled before Erik grabbed him tighter, kissing him furiously.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from outside. “We can’t make out here”, Marco panted, “but we’re not done.” He grinned at Erik mischievously before he walked away, losing his towel on the way to his locker.

Erik sucked in the air sharply as he saw it.

“And Erik?”, Marco shouted over to him while he got dressed. “You’re fucking hot when you’re angry.” The defender stood there like a pillar of salt, still beaten by Marco’s sassiness.

“You’ll get it back!”, he shouted as Marco walked out of the locker room with a tantalizing wink. “I hope I’ll do”. “Fuck off!”, Erik yelled but it was more like a “can we get back to this point as soon as possible?”  
  
He heard that Marco started his car and drove away, the engine roaring for a long time in Erik’s ear afterwards. It took him a few minutes to compose himself, then he also headed home.

Erik only threw away his shoes when he heard somebody ringing at his door. He opened it and saw Marco leaning against the frame, a playful grin on his face.

“I thought you wanted to tell me more. Besides that I’m a douchebag. Be my guest”, Marco came closer and slammed the door shut. Erik moved backwards again, leading Marco through his flat. He stopped when he felt a door behind him and pushed it open.

“That’s a proper place to talk”, he whispered before he let himself slump on his bed, pulling Marco with him. “Absolutely”, the midfielder answered on top of him.

“Guess what, I’m good in teasing, too. You’re a lame duck”, Erik almost moaned into Marco’s ear because the midfielder has started to kiss his neck.

“Honestly”, Marco panted back in return, “you don’t have the slightest clue how persistent I am.”  
  
“And honestly”, Erik mumbled, “you don’t know how much I love douchebags.”  
  
“Oh yes, I do”, Marco smiled, helping Erik out of his shirt, “especially when they have the best counterpart in the world like me. I’m sorry, Erik.”

“Marco?”, the defender mumbled breathlessly and a little bit embarrassed. “Yes?” “Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”


End file.
